JANLP:The Great Neverland Battle
by Lorena2121
Summary: If you remember at the end of "Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest" this is basically a sequel of what I imagined it would be. HOW I WISHED THE SERIES WOULD HAVE ENDED! Rating could possibly change...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay,okay. I said I was gonna do another story,a year ago,maybe less than that. But either way,sorry! I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!:)**

 **So,I was re-watching one of my favorite childhood shows called "Jake and the Neverland Pirates,"one of the first Disney Shows I have ever watched. And when they included "Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates,"I was even more pumped. Especially with the special, "Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest." And,somethingtriggered me. And that thing,was the end of episode.**

 **The Strake was asleep, thanks to Jake, and Lord Fathom and Sinker come out of their hiding spot. Sinker then says how he should be happy that he is free from the rocks, but Lord Fathom isn't, since he is "supposed to hide like a guppy" Then, he said this**

 **"This will not be the last Jake has seen from me!" And opens his hands, and has a piece of the gem, that controls everything.**

 **"Yes, and with the power, I will be stronger than ever. But I won't just rule over the Never Sea, I will take over Neverland and all the lands from there!"**

 **Don know if I said that correctly...**

 **And, well I was excited to see more of Lord Fathom.**

 **And the episodes were so good! We finally met Captain Colussus, more of Jake's sword power, and underwater adventures. They were going to release some episodes too. One about the Pirate Princess in a deep sleep and her birthday, and battle between Jake and Peter, vs Captain Hook, and another with Marina, but I forgot about the summary. Either way, I was so excited**

 **But,**

 **ON NOVEMBER 6th,2016, THEY DECIDED TO CALL IT QUITS. THEY ENDED THE SERIES! AND I DIDNT FIND THAT OUT, UNTIL A YEAR AFTER THAT! WHY?!**

 **GAH!**

 **...**

 **Anyways, I was thinking, "If I was a creator of the show, can't I just imagine that, but writing a story?" And boy, was I right.**

 **I decided to come up with my very own episode(last episode) of the series.**

 **I introduce to you...**

 **"Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Great NeverLand Battle"**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jake and the Neverland Pirates. They go to their rightful owners. I only own my story :)**

 **Now,to the prologue/promo**

* * *

Promo/Prologue

"SINKER! ITS TIME TO RISE!"

 **On a brand new episode of Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates...**

"Oo! Lord Fathom, ruler of Neverland!"

 **A great new villain,**

"WATCH OUT!"

 **Is back.**

"You thought I was gone Jake?!"

"How is he back?"

 **Stronger than ever,ready for anything.**

"I am taking over Neverland! And you can't stop me!"

 **With a bigger threat.**

"Neverland will soon lose it's power!"

 **With nothingto stop him,**

"YOU CANT STOP ME!"

 **Or no one to stop him.**

 **Except for one**

"Captain Jake? What do we do?"

"What we always do.."

"Never giving up!"

 **Now,**

"This way mates!"

 **Join Jake's biggest mission ever,**

"You have to help us! Please!"

 **To defeat the greatest villain ever,**

"It's no use. I'll lose again for sure!"

 **To save their home.**

"Peter Pan, we need you!"

"I believe in you, no matter what happens..."

 **And,**

"Who are you?"

 **Jake will find out something,**

"Show yourself!"

 **He has never imagined before.**

"I can see you don't remember me."

"It's...been a long time."

 **Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Great Neverland Battle**

 **Coming soon...**

"I'm a Neverland pirates, and I NEVER give up, no matter what."

* * *

 **...**

 **Well was that a promo or what?!**

 **Don't worry, I will start of the chapter, as soon as I am done with my duties,which I don't have a lot. Can you guess who is this 'special person' that Jake has never imagined before? Don't think you can...**

 **And yes, I will do my Paw Patrol story for the ones who have been asking me!;) Soon for sure!**

 **See you next time:):)**


	2. Nightmares

**AN: BACK AGAIN!**

 **So, this is the first/start of the story. As I said, I imagine this as the last episode of Jake and the Neverland Pirates.(which the creators called it quits, still mad about it,even though it has been almost 2 years)**

 **Might not be good as I except it to go, but oh well.**

 **So, shall we start?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES. All credits go to the creators. I again, only own my story. And an upcoming character, probably be around chapter 6 or 7...**

* * *

 _Jake was walking, in a pitch, dark 't even know where he was, or how he got there._

 _"Uh, hello?"_

 _No response, except for the wind. Then, he heard rustling,no. Splashing,which made Jake jump. He continued walking, and heard the splashagain._

 _"Who's there?" He asked again, and pulled up his sword. He was scared, frightened, worried._

 _Then, he saw a pair of eyes, he thought he would never see again._

 _"It's nice to see you again Captain Jake. We meet again."_

 _He pulled out his sword, and Jake gasped. He had the gem back! The one Jake destroyed! How did he find another?_

 _"What do you want this time Lord Fathom?" asked Jake._

 _"Hm. Let me think. Oh! That's right,revenge time!"he shouted, as he zapped his staff towards him._

 _"AH!"_

* * *

"AHH!"

Captain Jake sat up, and started panting. When he looked up, he saw his crew mates, Izzy, Cubby and Skully, looking at him with concerned and worried faces.

"Jake? You alright?"asked Izzy, as she touched Jake's forehead.

"Yeah, I-I-I'm fine. Just a... nightmare."he responded.

"I'll go get you some water."said Cubby, as he went downstairs.

"And I'll go and get so crackers."said Skully, as he went to follow Cubby. "Wait for me!"

Izzy then facedtowards Jake, her hand still in his forehead. He looks paled, as if he has seen a ghost.

"Are you sure you are okay?"she asked again.

"Like I said. Just a nightmare."he replied back. Izzy then sat next to him on his bed her hand still on his forehead.

"Sorry, you just really worried me. You were mumbling in your sleep, and turning and twisting. I was gonna wake you up, but just seeing you like that.."

"I understand."replied Jake, a bit embarrassed.

"Need to talk about it? Or?"

Jake didn't know if he wanted to tell Izzy. He wanted to tell her, but then again, he sorta felt embarrassed, since he barely got nightmares.

"M-Maybe not today...I-I think I will tell you tomorrow I guess."he replied.

"That's okay. The good news is that you don't seem to have a fever."said Izzy, as she removed her hand from Jake's forehead." Though, it is sorta sweaty.."she laughed a bit, and Jake as well.

Soon, came in Cubby and Skully with a glass of water, and some crackers for Jake.

"Here you go Jake!"said Cubby, as he handed him a glass of water.

"And here are some crackers!"added Skully, as he have him 4 crackers.

"Thank you guys."replied Jake. "But,you guys can have one cracker each. I'm sorta not that hungry for crackers." He gave one cracker to each one of his crew mates.

"Thanks Jake."they said,as Jake just nodded,and drank some of his water. Once he was done drinking the water, he put aside on his little table right beside him, andfelt more tired.

"Thanks you guys."he said sleepily,

"No problem Jake."they said,as they have him a big hug.

"Now, I think it's time for all of us to go to bed," said Izzy,as they broke the hug. "Especially you Jake..."

"Yeah, I know"he yawned.

Izzy,Cubby and Skully smiled at their leader,as they gave him one more hug.

"Goodnight Jake."they said.

"Goodnight maties."he replied.

* * *

 _ **1 hour later**_

He felt like he had fever.

He felt sick.

He was twisting and turning again.

Jake gasped for air,as he got up,

"Oh,"he moaned." Another nightmare.."he hissed, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Once he opened then, he got up, and walked to the window. He looked out to see the bright shining stars. He sighed. He was so confused.

"What is happening?"he whispered. "Why am I getting these nightmares all of the sudden?"

He put his head down on top of his elbow,as she sighed again. After a while he looked up again at sea.

"I hope I don't get anymore nightmares,"he said to himself. "Cause they are really scary. They feel so...real."He then went back to his bed. But not until he looked out again to the sea.

"Something just doesn't feel right..."

* * *

 **Seems like our Captain is having some nightmares. Poor Jake...**

 **(Fun fact: Iactuallyhaveacrushonhim)**

 **...oops**

 **What's gonna happen next in the next chapter? Will his nightmares get worst? Will we see Lord Fathom next chapter? We will see...**

 **PS: I PLAN TO UPDATE ON SATURDAY! So Lookout for a new update. *fingers crossed***

 **Probably this sucks right now a bit, but I pray that this gets better soon! I will edit it later..:/**

 **Hope you enjoyed!:):)**


	3. What happened

**AN: BACK AGAIN!**

 **So, from the last chapter, we already know Jake seems to have some nightmares, and is scares him so much, he wakes up in the middle of night. He wouldn't tell Izzy, or any of his mates what happened. But Jake promised he will tell them. At the end of the chapter, Jake has a feeling something terrible is going to happen...**

 **So, shall we start with chapter 3 then?**

 **Disclaimer(again): I DO NOT OWN JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES. I only own my story, and an overall character coming up in a few chapters. Like around chapter 6 or 7**

* * *

"Jake."

No response

"Jake."

He opened his eyelids a bit,

But closed his eyes again

"Captain Jake."

"What...?"

"It's 10:00."

"Oh..."

"Wait,what!?"

Captain Jake got up from his bed to see Izzy,giggling at him a bit.

"Sorry." apologized Izzy. "But Jake, it really is 10:00. Well, 10:02 now."

"That can't be."said Jake, as he looked at the clock next to him.

( **an:not important,but let's just say they have alarm clocks, because I don't think they had alarm clock during the series...)**

"Well, it is."replied Izzy. "We have been awake since 8:45. Well, at least me. I was the first one awake." She sat next to Jake. "What happened to your streak of waking up at 7:00?"asked Izzy.

Jake only groaned and put his head down back on his bed.

"I...guess I couldn't sleep well."he simply replied. Izzy smiles a bit, and grabbed his hat that was next to him.

"And why is that?"she asked. Jake put his head up, and took a deep breath.

"I guess it was because of yesterday."he said,as he grabbed the hat from Izzy's hands, and put it on.

"Ooh."said Izzy." Are you sure it wasn't because you were sick?" But Jake shook his head. He even touched his forehead to make sure.

"Mm. That usually never happens to you. The last time you got a nightmare was...I don't think your ever had a nightmare before actually."said Izzy,as she got up from Jake's bed.

"No,not really." But then Jake smiled. "But maybe that was just for a night. I mean, everyone gets nightmares, right?"

Izzy nodded and smiled. "You're right. But you still need for tell me what happened."

Jake sighed. "Really?"

"Hey,"she punched his arm playfully. "I told you my nightmare a week ago and forced me to tell you." Jake then laughed.

"You're right." He then got up from his bed, and fixed his hat. "I'll get dressed, and tell you later.

"You better."smiled Izzy, and Jake chuckled.

 **Few minutes later...**

Jake came down the stairs, to see Izzy, Cubby and Skully waiting for him. Cubby walked up to him.

"Here Jake!" he said, as he handed his plate. "Your favorite, coconut pancakes!

"Aw!"complimented Jake. "Thanks Cubby!" He took a seat next to Skully, while Izzy and Cubby sat next to each other.

"So..."

"Now?"

"Well, yeah."said Izzy.

"Now what?"asked Cubby

"My nightmare."sighed Jake, as he took a bite from his pancake.

"Oh yeah!"said Skully, as he went on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Well,"he took another bite. "Let's just say, it was...like a flashback."

"A flashback?"asked the 3, as he nodded.

"It felt...real."

"What happened in it?"asked Izzy.

"Well, I was walking in the middle of nowhere. Then I heard some splashing." He looked up to see Cubby getting scared, and Izzy concerned. Skully was just paying attention.

"When I asked who is was, I saw these pair of green eyes open up. And..."

Izzy rushed to Jake, and put her hand on his othershoulder, just like what he did to Izzy.

"A-A-And?"asked a scared Cubby. Jake took a deep breath

"It was...Lord Fathom." Izzy, Cubby and Skully gasped.

"He came back with the gem, and shot me. Before I saw what happened next, I woke up before...before."

"Jake?" He looked at Izzy with concerned eyes. He remembered when Izzy told her nightmare, shewhen she stared crying, Jake hugged her, and the rest joined in. Now, it was Izzy's turn to hug Jake. He hugged her back immediately. He needed it. Soon,Cubby  
and Skully joined in, to comfort their leader. Once they broke the hug, Jake smiled a bit, while Izzy, Cubby and Skully gave him concerned faces.

"Don't worry guys. It was only one night."comforted Jake to his friends.

"Guess you're right?"said Izzy.

"But, what you said,sounded reallyREAL!"said Cubby, as he hugged his leader again.

"Cubby is right. We haven't heard of Lord Fathom in a while."added Skully.

"Don't worry you guys. It's nothing that bad." He got up. "And remember, I'm a Neverland Pirate. And I never give up, now matter what. So in case he does come, nothing is going to stop this Captain!"he said, as his 3 mates smiled.

"Now,"he grabbed his plate, and put it on the sink. "let's go outside to get our minds refreshed!"

"Yeah!" They said, as Izzy grabbed a ball, and went outside. Before Jake followed them, he looked outside to the ocean. He still felt something bad is going to happen. He walked up to the window, and looked around.

 _"Could this nightmare tell me something?"_ He asked himself.

"Jake? Coming?"shouted Skully in the distance.

"Yeah! I..just...decided to take an apple!"he replied.

"Okay!"said Skully."Meet you outside!"

Jake looked out one more time before going outside.

"What are you planning now Lord Fathom?"

* * *

 **SO THAT WAS IT FOR CHAPTER 2!**

 **So Jake got to tell his mates his nightmare, and his mates seem to get worried about him. But Jake said is was nothing,but something in his mind told him otherwise.**

 **Sorry if you don't ship Jake and Izzy... the beginning was some minor fluff...**

 **Sorry if this was short a bit...probably it already is. Oh well!**

 **Wanna see Lord Fathom? Wait till the next chapter...**

 **And...who is this mysterious person,since the pro/preview/promo?**

 **Try and guess!**

 **Well, see you next Saturday!:):):)**


	4. Shall we start the plan

**For starters, the title of the chapter sucks...yes, it's the name of the title, "Shall we start the plan...?"**

 **I had no idea what to write for the title, unfortunately...oops!**

 **Also, I wanna say sorry for not updating last Saturday. I had right schedule unfortunately...still in school you know..like right now, I amwriting the intro theTuesday after Saturday.**

 **Again, sorry! If this happens again, just remember it's probably because of school. So yeah!**

 **Anyways, let's get back where we were. We stopped the last chapter, when Jake sensed something horrible was going to happen, which he believes it involves with Lord Fathom. Is is he right? And if it is, what could he possibly be planning?**

 **Also, anyone else think Sinker is really cute? He may be a bit evil, but actually cute...**

 **Shall we get started?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES. I only own my story, and an upcoming character.**

 **Ps: sorry if this is a bit too short...it seems short to me...**

* * *

"Past it over here Cubby!",said Izzy, as the volleyball was heading toward her.

"Get open Jake!"

"I am open!",he said. "Throw it over here!"

But when she threw it to him, he missed.

"Oops!", apologized Izzy. "Sorry Jake!"

"It's okay Izz!" chucked Jake. "I'll go get it!" He raced to the gym the ball, which rolled all the way to the ocean. When we got the ball, he looked out to ocean, and looked at the sight. He loved how blue and clear and wonderful the ocean looked, but  
/then he remembered his dream. About how Lord Fathom came for the ocean, and he got zapped from the wand. And how the ocean looked dark, and spooky.

"Earth to Jake!"

Skully flew over him, to distract him for his dazing.

"Oh,"he shook his head a bit. "Sorry Skully. Guess I...got lost again."

"Still thinking about that nightmare?" asked Izzy, as she approached Jake, as well as Cubby.

"Yeah, unfortunately." He told a breath, and then smiled.

"But you know what always distracts me from terrible things?" He asked his mates.

"No,"they replied. "What?"

"Going our for an adventure! With Bucky and exploring new things!" He replied, as he jumped, full of excitement.

"You're right! It always helps for everything! Even nightmares!" Said Skully, as he flew around and landed on his shoulder. Jake laughed at his silliness,as well as the rest of the crew.

Captain Jake thentook out his sword, and put it in the air.

"Then yo-ho, let's go for an adventure, and have some fun!"

"Yeah!"

 **Yo-ho, let's go,**

 **Yo-ho, let's go!**

 **All aboard,**

 **On our way with Captain Jake,**

 **Lead the way!**

 **Captain Jake: Come on crew,**

 **I'm callin' you!**

 **All: And we could go away**

 **Captain Jake: Band together, pirate mates and**

 **All: Anchors, away!**

 **We'll set sail,**

 **With Captain Jake**

 **Today!**

 **Yo-ho,**

 **Captain Jake!**

* * *

As they go exploring, a small octopus was just swimming around, not thinking of what the world is doing.

"Oh! So relaxing."said Sinker, Lord Fathom's assistant. "This could be great day for Lord Fathom having a break from the work."

"I DONT NEED A BREAK!"

Sinker shrieked when he heard Lord Fathom's powerful voice, coming from under rocks. He got out of his hiding spot, and faced Sinker.

"Can't you see, I am in a very important mission?! I HAVE NO TIME FOR BREAKS!"

"B-B-B-But master, as least enjoy your time!"

"I will, once my plan works...that is."

"Oh!", sang Sinker. "That evil, master plan you are thinking for the pesky crew?"

"Yes.", smiled evilly Lord Fathom. "That pesky pirate, Captain Jake! Oh! How I want to get rid of him!"

"Which is why you plan has to involvewith you eliminating him?", asked Sinker, and Lord Fathom nodded.

"Out of Neverland, to a whole new different dimension...which is why," he pointed at the door. "The strake will help as well!" He then laughed evilly.

"Uh..master?" Lord Fathom turned around to see Sinker a bit confused.

"So, you are saying you are going to set the strake free?" Lord Fathom nodded.

"Okay,okay. So, let me get this straight. You are going to wake up the strake, then, out of the MIDDLE of NOWHERE, you will zap Captain Jake and his crew, as well as the rest of the captains, so you can become ruler of the Never Sea. But then, after doingthat,  
you are going further off, to take over Neverland. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sinker!" He patted his assistant. "You know me so well."

"Y-Y-Yes, I know that. But..."

"But...? What?"

"This whole plan starts, because ofthe strake, which starts of with the gem. Without the magical gem, you can't really do anything about it..."

Lord Fathom chucked. "Oh, Sinker. Remember the sliver I saved?"

Sinker thought for a moment. " Uh...no...I do not..." Lord Fathom showed a piece of the gem to Sinker, who then remembered. "Oh yeah! Captain Jake destroyed the gem, but then, you caught a piece from it, when you yelled,", he took a deep breathe, "NOOOO-"

"Sinker, we get the point...no need to make my impression."said Lord Fathom, a bit annoyed from the story and Sinker, making an impression of him. "Oh,okay!"

"Well, Sinker. To answer your question, I have found a solution. When it comes to magic, it has be restored.

"Sooooo...?"

"Soo, if I go back to where the gem was, there should be something to help me. But, I also remembered something."

"And what's that Lord Fathom?", asked Sinker, and Lord Fathom grinned.

"Captain Colussus,he had a mate on his ship. His name was Grim. Grim Buccaneer. And he was so into magic and being disappeared, that he's like a shadow! Heck, if I am correct? I believe he has transformed into a villain!If I can somehow locate this  
/'grim' person, he can help me restore the gem, and NEVERLAND WILL BE MINE!" He shouted, and Sinker clapped and cheered for him.

"So says, Lord Fathom, future ruler of the Neverland!", he bowed at his master.

"Oh Sinker! Too kind!" He then went back to his hiding spot. "Time to get the stuff ready!" He then looked up. "I told you I was going to be back Captain Jake!"

* * *

 **...**

 **Well, we are going to stop it there!**

 **So, it seems like Lord Fathom is going back into action. What's going to happen to him? Will he be eliminated for Neverland? Will Lord Fathom find the Grim Buccaneer for help? And he succeeds, how can Jake stop it?**

 **Find out, soon!:)**

 **Anyway guys, thank you so much for reading this! Sorry again for not uploading last Saturday. Remember, if this happend again, it's probably because I have a lot of issues with school and stuff.**

 **Also, any one else miss songs from the show? Like, I started get memories, while writing down the "yo-ho, let's go" song. It warms my day up! XDWhat's you favorite song from the show?**

 **Also, again, who could be a mysterious person, I could include in the fanfic?**

 **Ps: I will fix the grammar errors f there is any...**

 **See you next time!**

 **BYE!:):):)**


	5. Visit to Grim Buccaneer

**AN: Hello! Back again, and (not)back on track. Also, school is almost over, which more time for me to write! I have another fanfic that I hope to plan to do over the summer, which might be Jake? Who knows.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyways, where we left off last time, was Lord Fathom thinking of plan to get revenge on Jake, and he was thinking in visiting the Grim Buccaneer, which if you remember, was Captain Colussus's firstmate.**

 ****

 **Also, I am planning to have up to 9-11 chapters in this story.**

 ****

 **Shall we start now?**

 ****

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES. I only own my story and an upcoming character.**

* * *

"You okay now Jake?" asked Cubby, as he approached Jake, was was leaning on a pole.

"Way better!"he smiled. "Feels like if nothing ever happened!"

"That's great!"exclaimed Cubby. "Still, weird, but out of nowhere dream."

"Yeah,"he looked back at the ocean. "But like I said, it just a once-in-a-while thing."he smiled back at Cubby. "Everyone gets nightmares."

"Yeah, I guess you're right!",smiled back Cubby. Jake chuckled, and looked back at the ocean. "Wonder what we can do now?"he sighed.

"We could just stare at the ocean."suggested Izzy, riding Bucky. "Yet again, sounds pretty boring.", she added, as Jake, Cubby, and Skully laughed a bit.

"We can go and look for more islands! Like new ones, or visit some friends", suggested Cubby.

"Or, go back to Pirate Island!"said Skully. "You know, our game?"

"You're right Skully!",Jake snapped his fingers. "We need to finish the volleyball game! Though, just staring at the ocean wasn't a bad idea. It's...so clear and nice."

"I agree Jake."said Izzy, as she got down from the stirring wheel, and went to Jake and the crew. "And seeing some of ourfriends as well."

"Well, what are waiting for?"asked Cubby, as he went to the top. "Let's go back home! Onward Bucky!"he exclaimed, and Jake, Izzy, and Skully laughed the way home, back to Pirate Island

* * *

"Now, if I am correct, he should be around here..."

"Uh, s-sir? If this 'Grim' person really exists, then shouldn't we look for above land, since he is a human being?"

"Not this person."

Lord Fathom and Sinker were on there way to go and see the Grim Buccaneer, which Lord Fathom has the map, from where he use to live, and go and see if he still lives there. The thing that got Sinker, was that it was underwater.

"He goes everywhere, underwater, land, rocks, trees, you name it!"said Lord Fathom, as he went back to the map.

"Um..I-I-I think I was was never able to ask you this, but...WHY everywhere?"asked Sinker. "I mean, if he is a human being, he is suppose to live inside a house, like all human beings do."

Lord Fathom chuckled. "I think there is something you don't know about this guy."

"Uh..yeah. I don't."replied Sinker, as he scratched his chin with his tentacle.

"Well, as you already know, he was Captain Colussus' first mate, but when the Strake downed the ship, as well as him, Grim, his old name, escaped before he could drown as well. Legend says, since he had no one else to live with, and everyone else only  
remembers about Captain Colussus, he changed his name to the Grim Buccaneer, and decided to become a shadow forever, if that's what people remembered of him."

"W-W-Well, that's some g-g-g-great history there!"replied a nerve wrecking Sinker, looking everywhere for him, even behind him and Lord Fathom.

"Oh Sinker."laughed Lord Fathom. "It's impossible to know where he is, and you never know. He may be behind a right now as a shadow." That made Sinker shrieked and went to a rock close by. But when he did...

"Ow!" Sinker screamed even louder, and went behind Lord Fathom's shoulder.

"W-W-W-W-Who was that!?"he screamed at the rock.

"Oh,"replied a low voice. "The person you are looking for, is now found." He rose from the rocks, and came out a shadow. Due to Sinker already traumatized, he screamed even louder, while Lord Fathom smirked evilly. He turned around, and out came out,

"You must be-"

"Yes...Grim, Grim Buccaneer."

"...AHHHH!"

* * *

 **AN: Anyone else in love with Sinker. Like he is so cute!**

 **Anyways, as we could tell, Lord Fathom has finally found Grim, and will tell him the plan. Will he agree? Will he help him? What will he do?**

 **And what about Jake? How can he stop this if this actually happens?**

 **Sorry about this 'mini-not-too-important chapter' it was sorta short this time.**

 **Let's hope that Lorena will ACTUALLY UPDATE ON TIME THIS WEEK!**

 **Also, got any other ideas for Jake and the Neverland Pirates stories. I am trying to like 'relive' my childhood, if you k or what I mean.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! See you next Saturday(or whenever)**


	6. The Evil Plan

****  
**AN:**  
 **...**

 **...**

 **I THINK I ACTUALLY UPDATED ON TIME!:D NOW THAT'S AN ACCOMPLISHMENT ON ITS OWN!**

 **...**

 ****

 **Okay, so maybe I didn't...but hey, can't blame me?**

 ****

 **Anyways, enough about that. But to be honest, this is gonna be pretty short. But let's hope that the next chapter will be longer like it was on the first 3 chapters of this story. Also, this might be another random one. Can't really say anything, since this IS my first JANLP story...**

 ****

 **So, last chapter we left off, when Sinker was too scared of the story about the Grim Buccaneer, that he went by a rock to hide, but what he didn't know, is that was behind the rock the whole entire time. (Not the best place for me to write a story about someone hiding. Should have said the seaweed of something)**

 ****

 **Shall we begin?**

 ****

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES! I only own my story and an upcoming character.**

* * *

"Oh Sinker! For the love of the serpent, be quiet!"yelled Lord Fathom, to his assistant, who was now trembling in fear.

"S-S-So sorry sir! B-B-But-"

"I know, surprised, aren't you know?",asked Grim Buccaneer, as he also smirked.

Sinker just got more scared, but didn't scream. Instead, he went to the nearest rock, and just hided there. Lord Fathom only face palmed.

"Seems like your old friend is terrified."replied Grim, as he chuckled. He was in a black swimsuit, as well as a helmet. Lord Fathom then smiled.

"We were just talking about you."he said, as he went around him.

"Yes, I know. Talking about history class now?"he replied back, crossing his arms. "Seems that you guys are interested in me, the greatest villain!"

"NOT ME!"

"QUIET SINKER!"

"Sorry!"

Lord Fathom sighed at a wide-eyed Sinker, as heturned back to the Grim Buccaneer

"Number one, I believe you are talking TO the number one villain. Second, yes. I am interested in your history. And taking to you,"

"Oh, but hey. How are YOU the number one villain on Neverland?" Asked the Grim Buccaneer, as he crossed his arms, and scoffed. "You are just a person covered in seaweed, with an assistant who seems to be scared of everything, maybe even you."

"Well excuse me!" Replied Lord Fathom, as he snapped his fingers. "Believe of not, he isn't scared of everything, only you! Anyways, I would have token over the Great Never Sea, but all because of this pirate, he was able to defeat me!"

"Oh, and who is this pirate?" Grim then laughed a bit. "Captain Hook? That useless guy?"

"No, it's another pirate boy. Well, now a Captain, all because he was able to bring back the Mighty Colussus!" He said, as he clenched his fists. "This tiny, puny pirate, who defeated me, and made the Strake fall asleep, and destroyed the gem!"

"Wait," Grim then snapped his fingers, as he swam up to Lord Fathom. "You are taking about the little boy, right? Name's Jake? Captain Jake?" He askdd, as Lord Fathom nodded, still with a mad look on his face.

"I feel your pain sir. He really IS a clever boy." He sat down on the rock, where Sinker was hiding. Sinker got up, after being a bit calmed down, and sat on Lord Fathom's shoulders.

"You do? And how?"asked Lord Fathom, as he sat next to him.

"The thing is, I tried to take away their ship, which is the Mighty Colussus if you remember." Lord Fathom nodded, as Grim continued. "So, I tried to capture his and his pesky crew, as well as the rest of his friends. But somehow, he was too smart  
to escape, and I couldn't take it over. Believe or not, I didn't stop there. So, I decided to take a risky risk,"

"Which was?..."asked Sinker, more calmer into the story.

"To unleash the power of Captain Colussus himself. It was going so well, i it a whole crew with me, which I tricked them so I could have the treasure myself. But that didn't work well, since Captain Jake, AGAIN, stopped the plan, and have the treasure  
back to Captain Colussus!"

" Wait!"Lord Fathom stood up. "You mean, he didn't drown? Or at least left? He is still alive and HERE?!" Grim only nodded his head, with the expression on his face very upset.

" OHH! How I envy the person! The two of them!" Lord Fathom clenched his fists with anger. "I thought he was gone for good! The strake got him! As well as the ship!"

"That was, until the pesky, little pint-size pirate MIGHT have not only rose 'The Mighty Colussus', but maybe as well as himself!" He then screamed. "OH! WHY YOU CAPTAIN JAKE?! I COUKD HAVE HAD THE NEVERSEA BY NOW!"

"U-u-u-um sir-"

"NOT NOW SINKER!"yelled back Lord Fathom at his minion, as he only yelped.

"Iwasjustgoingtosayifyouweregoingtoaskgrimaboutyourplan!"

"...not bad thinking Sinker." An evil smirk then appeared on his face, as he approached Grim. He then pulled out a pouched, and showed him the small piece of the emerald. "You see this here?"he asked, and Grim nodded, a bit confused. "Well, if  
you didn't know, this, was the most powerful gem in the sea. It's..the darklightemerald."

"I think I hear of it before...doesn't it, like control or take over what you want, like animals, and they obey you like a king?"

"Oh! You sure do know some history, don't you?"said Lord Fathom, with an evil chuckle. "And yes, correct. Thing is,it's just a sliver, and isn't whole like it it suppose to be. But, since I ALSO read some tags of history, I heard you are someone, who  
likes..evil magic."

When he said that, Grim only laughed evilly, as he rubbed his hands together. "I see where this is going.."

Lord Fathom laughed as well. "I believe you do! Which means, I already have an assistant, but if you wish, I would for sure love to give you a spot abroad...you fix the darklight emerald, and you help me conquer over Neverland. We will take down Jake  
once and for all, and this will be a place for the best villains in town!" He then laughed evilly, a bit too loud. "Oh, Sinker, thank you for reminding me."

"Oh! Well, I-I-I-I-thank you!"

"To be honest, I think I have a better plan, and it's way better,but, by all means, if you let me be in your 'league', the three of us, I will happily join you, to end Jake. Once. And. For. All,"

"Splendid... tell me your plan when we get back to my hideout. This is will be life to remember!"Lord Fathom then laughed again loudly, followed by the Grim Buccaneer, and Sinker.

"So says, Kings Lord Fathom and Grim Buccaneer, rulers of the Never Sea, AND. Neverland!"

Little did the three know, they weren't alone...

"Looks like I got a little more exploring to do..."

* * *

 **AN: seems like the two villains are getting along well. What will be there evil plan? Will they succeed? And who is that person who came at the every end?**

 ****

 **(Btw,thatismyocccharacter!) :D**

 ****

 **Anyways, that's all for today! SO sorry again for wasting again. I don't think I am keeping a good track on this...oh, and for the short and sorta weird chapter..don't worry, we will see Jake's crew next chapter**

 ****

 **Review and like, and see you next chapter :):):)**

 **:D**


End file.
